


You Are The Rock/Upon Which I Stand

by NeedyLoneWolf



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyLoneWolf/pseuds/NeedyLoneWolf
Summary: A continuation of everyone's favorite 2X06 make-out scene. Picks up from the moment the scene fades out.





	You Are The Rock/Upon Which I Stand

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of everyone's favorite 2X06 make-out scene. Picks up from the moment the scene fades out.
> 
> ***Please note: Like my last one-shot (The Closest to Heaven), this too is technically a break-out piece from my larger work, Guardian/Angel. It coincides with chapter 15 of that story (not yet published.) If you enjoy the way I write, please check it out! I'm quite proud of it. ***
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

I lowered Waverly gently onto her new bed. It was definitely an improvement.

There’s actually room for both of us. Not that I’ve ever minded having to kneel on the ground between Waverly’s legs for lack of space on the mattress. There’s something so intimate and trusting about it. 

The one feeling that will carry good sex over the threshold into the realm of incredible sex is trust, and that’s what I intended to make the next few hours all about. 

Once she was flat on her back, I straightened up to draw my sidearm and place it on the bedside table and let my utility belt drop to the ground. Waverly was watching what I was doing with eager eyes, her tongue peeking out from between her lips as she concentrated. I start to lean back over her when she shook her head and held her hand up.

“Keep going,” she instructed. 

I smiled at her, remembering the text she sent me earlier saying that she couldn’t wait to see my new uniform on the floor of her bedroom. 

I pulled my top over my head. I had intentionally worn the lacey black bra that she likes the best. Her lips parted slightly as her eyes roamed over my chest and torso. I used the moment to my advantage to think about how I wanted to go about finding out the information that I desperately needed before we could continue. 

I had one problem with what she had told me when we were still standing. She said that there were lapses in her memory from the moments the demon was in control. She assured me that she remembered every second that we were together, but how can that be? If she has blank spots in her memory, perhaps one (or many) of them overlap with times we were intimate.

The fact is, except for the last few days, we’ve been together a lot in the past week. There are ample opportunities for it to have happened.

After our first time and the confessions of love that followed, all our previously maintained boundaries and hesitations had fallen away and we didn’t waste a single moment we were alone. We were wild for each other, insatiable. How often had these lapses been happening? If it was more often than once or twice a day, and if it lasted more than an hour or two, then I couldn’t for the life of me assure myself that she hadn’t been clocked out at least once. 

Of course I hadn’t been aware of any of it, but still. The thought of a breach of trust of this magnitude, even an unintentional one, hurt me to the depths of my soul. 

There was only one way I could think to resolve the issue. 

I fell forward to lean on my hands, hovering over her. I looked down into her bright eyes.

“Waves, can we play a little game?”

She grinned and reached around to undo the clasp of my bra. “Absolutely,” she said, under her breath. I smiled and caught her wrist in my hand.

“No, listen. It’s about earlier.”

She frowned and lines appeared between her eyes. “Baby…”

“No, Waverly, listen to me. It’s okay. Just…bear with me, okay? I need this.”

I watched her mentally check her lust for a moment to reassure me. She stroked my face. “Okay, love,” she whispered, “whatever you need.”

I closed the distance between our faces and ran my tongue over her parted lips. 

“I’m going to mention all the times we were together, and I want you to just give me a single detail about each one. That way, we’ll both know if you were truly present for all of them.” 

She looked surprised. “Oh. That’s a good idea.” 

Actually, I was thinking it might turn out to be a very good idea.

Depending on her answers, of course.

She scooted back on the bed to make room for me. I pulled off my pants and let them drop to the floor. I watched her eyes widen as she saw that my underwear matched my bra. I crawled over to her on the bed and straddled her hips, leaning down to brush my lips all the way up her neck. I stopped at her ear. 

“What was the question you asked me just before our very first time together?” I queried. 

I kept kissing her.

I felt her hand reach around to squeeze the back of my neck lightly. “I asked you who was in charge.”

I smiled, because I couldn’t help it. Best question ever. 

“Yeah,” I answered her. I bit her earlobe softly. The hand on the back of my neck squeezed a little harder. She used her cheek to push my head aside and brought her own lips to my ear. She clearly didn’t plan on making this game easy for me.

“Who IS in charge, Nicole?” Her tone was a lot different from the first time she had asked that question. 

Oh, fuck.

Her fingers were slowly, slowly twisting in my hair. I knew what was coming next.

She pulled. I inhaled sharply and responded, “You are, baby.” 

She hummed in affirmation. I let myself sink down on top of her the rest of the way, my knee pulling the hem of her skirt up and up until it wasn’t obstructing my thigh anymore. I kissed down the deep V-neck of her shirt.

“Tell me what happened for the rest of that afternoon.”

She lifted her pelvis, seeking the pressure from my thigh. I pulled her bra down and sucked the nipple I had exposed between my teeth. She gasped. 

“You…you taught me things,” she answered. The rocking of her pelvis grew more insistent the harder I sucked. 

I stopped and lifted my head, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her. “Oh, yeah? Like what?”

She met my eyes. The look in them was greedy, predatory. She was allowing herself to be held at bay, temporarily. It wouldn’t last. 

“You taught me that I AM capable of getting off with another person,” She replied. She groaned as I resumed sucking her nipple. Her back came off the bed a little bit.

“Multiple times,” she sighed, “Multiple ways.”

She pushed my shoulders. I released her nipple and sat back as she sat up, pulling her shirt over her head and in one smooth motion unclasping her bra. It fell to one side as she grabbed both of my hands and placed them on her perfect breasts. She smirked at the look on my face.

“You taught me how amazing boobs are. How beautiful the female body is.” The corner of her mouth curled. She brushed our lips together and spoke into my open mouth.

“You taught me how good…” Her tongue flicked against mine.

“This all...” Her teeth closed briefly over my lip.

“Tastes.” She filled my mouth up with her tongue.

I sagged into her. I was never very vocal in bed, at least, not until Waverly. I couldn’t have stopped the groan that escaped me if I tried. 

She pulled back to look at me with her heavily lidded eyes. Her lips were bright red. Her eyes were emeralds. “You taught me that I’m good at this.”

God, she is so very good at this. 

She reached around and deftly unhooked my bra. For a second, she arrested our sexual momentum with sweetness, pausing to rest her right ear over my heart. When she looked back up at me, she blushed at the look I was giving her. 

With a shyness that’s uncharacteristic for her at this point, she said, “Keep going. I like this.”

I nodded and used my knuckle to guide her mouth to my nipple. Her tongue darted out and flicked and my eyes closed. I had to claw myself back to reality to ask, “All those nights we spent together…how many times did we wake up…and…” It was becoming challenging to speak. 

She stopped what she was doing but answered with her mouth still around my nipple. Her breath washing over it made it rock hard. “Not fair,” she husked. “Too many times to count.” She looked up at me. “I don’t think you even know.” Her eyes danced.

True, it was a trick question. 

We had sort of a running competition. 

It was called, “How close can I get you without you waking up?”

I pushed her back down, flat on her back. I ground my thigh up against her and watched her eyes gloss over.

“Who’s winning our competition?” I asked. Her eyes were closed but she grinned. 

“You.” 

I can’t take all the credit. She’s a very sound sleeper and a very sexual person. Oftentimes all it took was for me to dip my finger just inside, making minimal movements and waiting. I would watch in awe as her body compensated for the fact that her brain was out of order and she rode my fingers until she was falling over the edge, wrenching herself out of sleep with a surprised, “Nicole! I’m…”

Coming. 

I kept moving my hips. I pulled her skirt up more and started moving down the length of her body. I kissed and bit and licked as I moved down, occasionally peppering in a question.

“Your favorite place we had sex at the station?” I lifted her left breast and licked the crease underneath it.

“Utility closet. No! Nedley’s couch. No!” She was giggling a little. “Sorry, obviously your desk chair.”

She had come over and straddled me in a skirt, without panties on, when there was a rare moment with no one in the bullpen. The fact that someone could walk in on us at any moment had turned her on more than I would have thought possible. I slid my hand up her skirt and fucked her while she held onto me, her face buried in my blouse. It had lasted all of thirty seconds and I had to cover her mouth with the palm of my hand when she came.

I continued moving south. I let my teeth graze her abdominal muscles. 

“What’s the only room in this house we’ve left untarnished?” I asked, biting her lightly. She gasped and laughed.

“Wynonna’s room.” Damn right, I didn’t have a death wish.

“What about my house?” I dipped my tongue into her belly button. Her hands curled into the sheets. I pulled back and slid her panties off. They were wet. When I laid back down, I tucked my right oblique and lower ribs into the V of her legs and she groaned as I started to lick up and down the inside of her thigh.

“N…” she started. Her voice cut off. I stopped what I was doing and glanced up at her. She was staring at me with big, desperate eyes. She swallowed. “None,” she finished. 

I bit the soft flesh of the inside of her thigh lightly. “What did I show you the night after we got those drinks at Rebar?” I trailed my lips all the way down to where the tendon of her adductor muscles attached to her pelvis. I stopped just short. 

Her hands were scrabbling at my head and face. I caught one and put her index and middle fingers in my mouth. I ran my tongue around them and caught her eyes with mine.

“Fuck,” she gasped. She was starting to shake and slurring her words a little. “Fuck, Nicole. Please?”

Usually this situation was reversed and I won’t lie, I was enjoying being the one in control again. It’s the role I’m used to playing.

Not the role I necessarily prefer, but still. I’m good at it.

I drew her fingers slowly out of my mouth. “Waverly, you have to answer the question. Those are the rules.”

She laid back down with a huff and when she answered, her voice was muffled because she had buried her head in the pillow. “…Strap-on,” she said quietly.

I grinned. I used her temporary distraction to my advantage, lowering my head and licking just inside, but off-centered and to the left, just slightly, where I know she’s the most sensitive. I reached up and grabbed her hips firmly to keep them on the bed.

I heard her hard exhale, but she didn’t make another sound. I like when she’s loud, but I like it better when she’s completely silent. When her vocal cords don’t even work.

I moved my head in languid circles, using the flat of my tongue. She tastes amazing. She’s just all sweetness, everywhere, and she gets so wet. 

So wet. It makes it hard for me to focus on what I’m doing sometimes. Luckily, if I lose track, the palm of her hand comes down to guide me, cupping my cheek. Many times I have to stop what I’m doing for a second, like right then, to turn my head and kiss the heel of her hand. 

I love her. 

I was pleased with myself for filling her head with that mental image of the night after Rebar, because it took her less than a minute to come, hard. Her hips jerked, her legs shook, her muscles twitched, and her taste changed, just slightly, and I took it all in. 

I never waste time. As soon as I could feel her sliding down the other side of her wave, I sat up, sucked my fingers, and slid them inside her. I drew her first orgasm out longer, from the inside, and turned it into subsequent ones, in a staccato rhythm. Her orgasms followed each other, one after another, like dominos. 

One time I tried keeping count in my head, but when I reached six or seven, I gave up.

I’ve never been with anyone like her. 

By the time she was grabbing my wrist, pulling my fingers out, overwhelmed, I was ready to explode. Her wet eyes met mine and I marveled at the way she is able to gather herself up and put herself back together so quickly when she knows I need her. 

She sat up and growled at me to lay down. I didn’t argue. 

Once she was laying over me, she asked, “What did I do to you the night I made dinner and we had sex for four hours?” She grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

I was gasping for breath. My whole chest was heaving. “Handcuffed me,” I managed to force out. “Like the time I did to you when…”

“…we got locked in the back of your squad car.” She grinned. 

Oh my god. 

We looked at each other. She gave my wrists a squeeze. 

“Nicole,” she said. “I told you. I remember…” she pushed my head to one side and licked me from my clavicle to my ear. 

“...Everything,” she whispered. 

She shifted back, releasing my wrists. She caught the muscle of my shoulder between her teeth, and at the same time she bit down, she introduced three fingers of the same hand that had moved down to rest just outside of me. 

My spinal muscles extended and my back arched so hard I knocked her off balance a little and she had to catch herself. She sucked the spot she had just bitten and thrust her fingers in the hard, choppy rhythm she knows I like. 

My breaths were all shrill gasps until she pulled me across that line and I turned my head and bit down hard on the pillow to stifle the shriek. 

She did what I taught her, letting me set my own pace as I came until I started to relax, and then took over again. 

The concept of multiple, back-to-back orgasms is not a myth. At least, not for Waverly and me. 

When I was sated, I pulled her back, letting her relax her whole body weight on me. I love when she lays down on top of me. It makes me feel safe and grounded. That’s what Waverly essentially is to me.

An anchor. 

She’s the bedrock of my life. 

She tucked her head under my chin and wrapped her arms around me. I love the stillness after the fall.

Her voice, sounding distant and sleepy, drifted up to my ears. 

“Did I win?” She asked. 

I know that our relationship is not perfect. I know we have made mistakes.

I know that we will continue to make them.

But the trust between us? The thread that runs through the core of our relationship, the force that ties us together?

It’s immutable. 

“No, baby,” I whispered back, my fingertips trailing up and down her spine to urge her to sleep. “I did.” 

//

**Author's Note:**

> Feed your friendly fan fic writer with comments and kudos! 
> 
> ALL feedback (kudos, comments, constructive criticism) is appreciated. If you liked this piece, please let me know! Encouragement is a valuable tool in the creative process.
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
